anime alphabet
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: an activity with the alphabet to do with all my oc's
1. intro

Sup~

How you all doin'? I've been bored lately so, I've talked to my cousin, Belen Kirisawa and I decided to do an anime alphabet with all my oc and some of Belen's

Shaman king: Kaoru Hanabishi (mine)

Kaitou kid: Nina Kudo (mine)

One piece: Aki (mine) / Yuki (Belen's)

Detective conan: Miyuki Hayashi (mine)

Soul eater: Nagisa Asakura (mine) / Sayomi Kuro (Belen's)


	2. A is for Athletics

At school, with my two best friends, Pirika and Tamao. Pirika the annoying bossy boot and Tamao the shy, dependable girl. Although not so great at sport. Actually neither one of them, especially athletics, my most favourite sport.

"Urh! Today we do athletics, Kaoru! Why do we have athletics for pe again!?" Pirika yelled. Kaoru sweat dropped

"Because the teachers said that even if we're girls, we should do more exercise" Tamao answered with her notepad

"Plus, I don't complain, I like athletics" Kaoru responded looking at Pirika with her usual lazy look.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Pirika yelled slamming her locker

"Like what?" Tamao giggled

"She's always had that sleepy eye look" kaoru stared at Tamao puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Girls! Hurry up or you're gonna be late for pe!" One of the boy teachers entered and all the girls screamed, even Pirika and Tamao. It was a good thing that she was fully clothed. He then left and kaoru muttered

"What's with this school?"

"Kaoru-chan that scared me" Tamao quivered. She looked at Tamao and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, just get dressed so that we can go out. I don't want a detention" kaoru said

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Finally, now girls! We will start with 2 laps then have a drink brake for 5 minutes to catch your breath, then I'll take your time from how fast you run" the coach said

"Woah, woah, sensei, a 5 minute brake isn't enough to rest, we need at least 15 or something" Pirika said

"Too bad, suck it up or I'll leave it to only a minute!" Sensei yelled as everyone glared at Pirika to keep her mouth shut. Kaoru sighed; face palming when Tamao sweat dropped

"Oh well..." Tamao whispered

"Start running!" Sensei yelled blowing her whistle. Everyone started running

"This is ridiculous!" Pirika yelled

"But it doesn't matter, as long we get a brake" Tamao whispered

"That's true" Kaoru answered running past Pirika and Tamao

"Don't push yourself Kaoru-Chan!" Tamao yelled silently. Kaoru smiled to herself, happy that Tamao was worried

"Don't worry I'm fine. I can handle it" she frowned towards both of them "unlike someone I know" glaring at Pirika

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Her head going big, with a big red anime vain and glaring at Kaoru

"Pirika Usui! Run an extra 5 laps!" Sensei yelled. Kaoru grabbed Tamao by the wrist running quite far from Pirika

"Damn her, I HATE athletics" Pirika muttered. As they both finished their 2 laps, Tamao and Kaoru drank their water staring at Pirika, who was panting and doing her extra 3 laps

"C'mon Usui! You can do it" kaoru yelled smirking

"Shut up!" Pirika yelled glaring. Tamao giggled a little when sensei yelled

"Alright! Now time for your tests. Register order by last name!" Pulling out her timer and pen and notepad. A while went by when Kaoru was called

"Alright! Next Hanabishi-San!" Sensei yelled. Kaoru gave Tamao her bottle

"Good luck Kaoru-Chan!" Tamao yelled.

"Alright! Ready position! Get Set and...GO!" She yelled as Kaoru ran super-fast. Tamao's eye widened, when she crossed the finished line both Pirika and Tamao's eyes widened

"W-woah!" They both yelled.

"5.35, good job Hanabishi-San" Sensei yelled. Then Tamao went next after a while

"GO!" Sensei yelled as Tamao ran, as she crossed the finish line, Pirika's mouth was wide

"I-I didn't think she was THAT fast!" Pirika yelled. Kaoru patted her back

"7:89! Good job Tamamura!" Sensei yelled calling the next person. Tamao came back panting. Kaoru gave her, her drink and patted her back

"You did well" Tamao smiled

"Thank you Kaoru-Chan" a little while more Pirika was next. She was nervous.

"GO!" Sensei yelled as Pirika ran. Kaoru and Tamao just stared at her when she stopped

"10:89, not so good Usui. I'm actually disappointed" Sensei yelled grabbing her pen and writing her score shaking her head. Pirika walked back and went over to Kaoru and Tamao

"W-wow, Pirika-San, t-that...was really bad!" Tamao yelled quickly covering her mouth from saying that. Kaoru clapped her hand over trying her best not to laugh

"Shut up both of you!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

They were in the changing rooms talking

"Wow Hanabishi, yours was the fastest out of all of us, well done" one of the tom-boy girls patted her back

"Thanks" everyone had left and the only ones left were Tamao, Kaoru and Pirika. Pirika smelled under her arms

"Urh, I stink! I HATE athletics" Pirika stated

"I like athletics" Tamao stated

"I Love athletics" Kaoru stated, smiling slightly


End file.
